1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to survey apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved survey apparatus wherein the same is arranged to cooperate relative to one another over spatial distances.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Range finder structure is available in the prior art as indicated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,634,011 and 4,531,833.
The instant invention is arranged to include a survey apparatus to provide for enhanced range finding and alignment between tables of the instant invention and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.